un amor correspondido
by tsuki amu-chii
Summary: un amor que ella consideraba imposible. su primer y único amor estaría el resto de su vida con otra persona que ella también ama...su hermana. podrá el amor de amu llegar a ikuto aun cuando el ya esta casado. 100% AMUTO
1. Chapter 1

tsuki: holaaaaa aquí de nuevo presentando una nueva historia que hice en un día de aburrimiento XD.

lidia: si, si , haciendo una nueva historia cuando ni siquiera terminas la otra ¬¬ .

tsuki: lidia-channn (con aura demoníaca) por que mejor no vas con tu querido novio, y dejas de molestar.

lidia: tsuki esta me las pagas sabes muy bien que no tengo NOVIO -grita como loca y sale persiguiendo a tsuki por todos lados.

tsuki: buenoooo aquí les dejo la nueva nove disfrutenta mientras corro por mi vida.

* * *

El es la persona que más amo en el mundo, siempre está conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, pero sabía perfectamente que solo era temporal, aun recuerdo los hermosos momentos que pasábamos juntos, jugando, riendo, sin tener ninguna preocupación, dime aun te acuerdas cuando estábamos jugando en nuestro árbol de cerezos favorito y me caí, admito que eso fue muy doloroso pero tu estuviste ahí para mí. En ese tiempo yo solo tenía 6 años mientras que tú tenías 10, agradezco a dios que la diferencia de edad no era mucha, pero había otro problema el cual, era peor que la diferencia de edad. Ha veces me pregunto si… llegaste a notar mis sentimientos hacia a ti?, tu sentías lo mismo que yo?, que estúpida es obvio que eso ultimo nunca sucederá .

Dime… Ikuto por que el destino es tan cruel?, siempre me toca la peor parte, siempre, pero que puedo hacer, la respuesta es fácil , nada, así es nada, tu ya decidiste tu futuro y yo aunque gradezco en parte estar dentro de el no es como yo quería que fuera. El día que te fuiste de la cuidad por culpa del trabajo de tu papá, solo tenias 10 años, fue el peor día de mi vida, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver, que equivocada estaba. Porque aquí estas, luego de 5 años de ausencia y 4 años desde que llagaste, a tus 19 años, frente al altar, las dos personas más importantes de mi vida en estos momentos se están jurando amor eterno y yo no puedo interferir.

Sabía a la perfección que ustedes se querían, por eso guarde este amor en lo más profundo de mí ser para que no los lastimara, pero ahora sé que la persona que no quería salir lastimada era yo misma, no quería aceptar el hecho de no ser correspondida… Ikuto… one-chan les deseo la mejor para su futuro.

Normal pov

-Y así los declaro marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia – de esa manera ambos se besaron para poder consumar su matrimonio. ¨Felicitaciones¨, esas eran las únicas palabas que se escuchaban.

-felicidades hija, Ikuto. Realmente estoy feliz mi niña ya es toda una mujer, amu querida ven a felicitar a tu hermana – dacia su madre mientras secaba las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

- felicidades… espero sean muy… felices- trataba de decir lo más alegre que podía, pero no resulto en lo absoluto y para su sorpresa el único que lo noto fue Ikuto.

- amu, estas bien – pregunto en un susurro algo preocupado.

-e… estoy… bien no te… preocupes- decía para luego con todas sus fuerzas dar la mejor sonrisa, pero ella sabía que no podía, su corazón ya estaba hecho polvo. Cuando levanto el rostro para enfrentarlo lo único que pudo darle fue una expresión que solo contenía dolor y arrepentimiento, lagrimas ya estaban amenazando con salir. Cuando sintió algo cálido recorrer su mejilla lo único que hiso fue salir huyendo de ahí, dejando a Ikuto no solo desconcertando si no que también bastante preocupado.

Hasta el momento nadie se había dado cuenta de la ausencia de amu salvo cierto peli azul que desesperadamente la estaba buscando sin siquiera tomar en cuenta a su esposa. Pero toda preocupación se fue cuando vio cierto punto rosa sentada en el césped del jardín del hotel que habían rentado para el matrimonio, la observo sin que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, ella estaba mirando el cielo azul el cual se veía realmente hermoso y pudo llegar a divisar una traviesa lagrima rodar su mejilla la cual ella limpio de manera precipitada.

Una fuerza más grande que él lo obligo a salir de su escondite para luego de manera rápida y sigilosa acercarse a ella y abrazarla, ante tal inesperado acto amu solo dio un pequeño grito pero al darse cuenta quien era se relajo de forma rápida.

-Ikuto… que haces- dijo de manera pausada por culpa de las lágrimas que estaban amenazando con salir nuevamente.

-creo que eso debería preguntarlo yo… que sucedió hay dentro- dijo lo más calmado que pudo pero la inquietud era más grande que su calma.

-nada es solo que la emoción fue más grande que yo eso es todo-dijo sin mirarlo, Ikuto se dio cuenta que mentía por lo que agarro el rostro de amu entre sus manos y la obligo a mirarlo.

-amu que pasa… dime por favor que te pasa estoy muy preocupado por ti-dijo para luego abrazarla.

-Ikuto… yo… no necesito que te preocupes más por mí. Desde ahora preocúpate solo por mi hermana de acuerdo, tienes que hacerla… feliz- dio por finalizada esa conversación antes de salir huyendo de ahí miro por última vez a Ikuto, el cual solo quedo más preocupado el ver su rostro ya que antes de que ella saliera de su vista, vio una expresión la cual solo mostraba dolor y tristeza mezclado con amargas lagrimas.

* * *

espero que les haya gustado y no se hayan aburrido cuídense y den sus opiniones por favor. ideas, tomates, felicitaciones, consejos, reseñas, todo es bien recibido.

sayonara mina

tsuki-chan


	2. Chapter 2

tsuki: bueno no tengo mucho que decir solo que disfruten del capitulo XD

ladia: esperamos les guste

* * *

Ikuto se quedo mirando en la dirección en que su pelirosa ¨amiga¨ se había ido. En solo unos cuantos minutos ya estaba dentro del gran salón donde todos estaban festejando, a lo lejos diviso a su esposa, los padres de esta y sus propios padres, conversando animadamente. Se enojo de sobremanera al darse cuenta de que nadie a excepción de él se percato de la ausencia de amu.

-Ikuto amor dónde estabas, me tenias preocupada- decía su esposa mientras lo abrazaba.

-estaba afuera, solo quería aire fresco eso es todo- decía lo más calmado que podía ya aun estaba bastante enojado. Pero más consigo mismo por no saber que le pasaba a amu.

-hijo dime como te sientes ahora que estas casado con ami, pero hablando de ami, midori donde esta amu no la he visto en toda la fiesta- decía preocupada souko la madre de Ikuto.

-ahora que lo mencionas no la he visto desde que felicito a su hermana, donde estará?- se decía para sí misma a Sra. Hinamori totalmente despreocupada.

-seguramente se fue con algún chico lindo por ahí – decía su hermana.

-¡eso no lo permitiré mi amu-chan nunca saldrá con ningún chico sobre mi cadáver!- decía el señor Hinamori con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo berrinche como todo un niño.

-tsugumu cálmate amu ya está en esa edad además no me extrañaría que tuviera novio, es muy bonita- decía aruto el padre de Ikuto.

-eso es verdad es muy bonita- decía souko con una sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Luego de esa pequeña y extraña charla siguieron conversando animadamente sobre cosas triviales, solo que cierto peli azul no prestaba ni la más mínima atención hasta que escucho el tema de, cuentos hijos les gustaría tener. Aquello lo dejo en shock, el no quería ser padre todavía. Y si así fuera la madre tendría que ser…

Ikuto pov

Cuentos hijos quiero tener? Aun no quiero ser padre, aun primero tengo que concentrarme en mi carrera de violinista. Además si quisiera ser padre la madre de mis hijos tendría que ser… amu. Espera que acabo de decir no Ikuto quítate esa idea de la cabeza, como puedo pensar cuando ya estoy casado.

_Fácil porque tú amas a amu._

Quién demonios eres no digas estupideces.

_Soy tu conciencia y no digo estupideces se mas de lo que crees. _

Aun así yo amo a ami por eso me case con ella es adorable, tierna, su cabello rosa siempre tiene un exquisito aroma a fresas.

_Ja vez, inconscientemente describiste a amu._

Ya cállate y lárgate de una vez.

_Está bien pero mejor date cuenta rápido de tus sentimientos o puede ser muy tarde después._

Ya LARGATE.

Fin pov

Ante esa pequeña charla con su conciencia comenzó a reflexionar y si de verdad a quien ama es a amu?, hiso bien al casarse con ami?, aquellas dos preguntas merodeaban es su cabeza, pero algo mas importante cruzo por ella, amu hace ya una hora que no aparece. Ya estaba demasiado preocupado así que inmediatamente fue a buscarla, busco y busco pero o la encontró, luego de eso pensó, había un pequeño lago en la residencia hay una pequeña esperanza de que este ahí. Sin más la fue a buscar y tal como pensó ahí estaba sentada en la orilla del lago llorando sin sosiego, completamente sola.

No lo dudo dos veces y fue donde se encontraba ella y nuevamente la abrazo por detrás, en esta oportunidad amu no mostro sorpresa ya no le importaba quien fuera el que estaba atrás de ella, ya fuera un secuestrador o un violador, cualquier cosa es mejor que estar en ese lugar viendo a la persona que ama con otra.

-Ikuto déjame tranquila… vete – decía mientras lloraba, si Ikuto no se iba en ese instante amu iba a explotar y diría todo lo que sentía lo cual no sería nada bueno menos ese día.

-no… no me iré hasta que me digas que te pasa.- Le dijo para luego romper el contacto que tenia con ella y girarla y quedar cara a cara.

-vete –decía nuevamente- no quiero verte, déjame sola, lárgate con mi hermana- finalizo para luego cubrirse la cara con ambas manos y seguir llorando.

-amu cuál tu problema, porque me tratas así, la amu que conozco no es así te conozco dime qué te pasa.

-TU ERES EL PROBLEMA, DICES QUE ME CONOCES, PERO NO ES ASI, SI ME CONOCIERAS SABRIAS QUE EN ESTOS MOMENTOS ESTOY SUFRIENDO COMO NUNCA ANTES POR QUE LA UNICA PERSONA QUE HE AMADO EN MI VIDA SE CASO CON MI HERMANA.

-amu tu…-trataba de decir Ikuto.

-lárgate- volvió a decir

* * *

tsuki: yyyyy que opinan bueno espero con ansias sus comentarios todo es muy bien recibido

lidia: hasta otra

sayonara

tsuki-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Ya ha pasado un mes desde la boda de hermana de amu y Ikuto, nuestra pelirosa amiga estaba más distante de su hermana mayor, ya no le hablaba y a Ikuto simplemente lo ignoraba aunque en su interior moría lentamente. Por su parte Ikuto también estaba destrozado, no podía sacarse a amu de la cabeza, con suerte logro acostarse con su esposa en la noche de bodas (N/A una pequeña aclaración un poco innecesaria en todas las ocasiones que Ikuto tenía relaciones usaba protección así que no se preocupen de un posible embarazo XD) amu lo ignoraba y el no lo soportaba.

Amu estaba despertando con los cálidos rayos del sol, pero, como todas las mañanas no estaba de ánimo para nada, además estaba de vacaciones, nada de escuela es decir aburrimiento total. Todos sus amigos habían salido con sus familias así que estaba sola sin nada que hacer. Pero como si fuera ayer recordaba el día de la boda luego de lo que le dijo a Ikuto

Flashback

-lárgate- eran aquellas palabras las cuales lo dejaron destrozado tanto y él como a ella

-no- esas eran sus palabras

-lárgate- decía- no me hagas esto por favor

-amu porque nunca me lo dijiste?- pregunto- hace cuanto tienes ese sentimiento

-para que quieras saberlo, de que sirve- decía aun llorando

-por favor respóndeme

-nunca te lo dije por que se notaba que ambas a mi hermana, nunc quise ser un motivo por el cual no pudieran estar juntos- decía más calmada, pero con cada palabra solo se destruía- me gustas desde que era pequeña, siempre te quise pero tú nunca o notaste. No sabes la felicidad que tenía cuando llegaste después de haberte ido, pero lo único que hiciste fue decirle a mi hermana lo mucho que la amabas.

-amu… lo siento, yo no lo sabía de verdad lo siento, debe haber una manera para compensar todo lo que te hice- en esos momentos era Ikuto quien lloraba. La segunda vez que lloraba frente a amu, ya que la primera fue cuando se fue

-ya no sirven las disculpas, sabes lo que me haría feliz es que dejaras a mi hermana en estos momentos y nos fuéramos juntos a cualquier parte, pero, lo que puedes hacer para compensar todo este dolor es, que hagas feliz a mi hermana, que las cuides y a ames y lo más importante olvida todo esto que acaba de pasar, solo trátame como siempre, trátame como tu cuñada la hermana pequeña de tu esposa.

Con eso amu se largo de ese lugar y fue a encerrarse al baño y no salió de ahí hasta que la fiesta termino, sus padres notaron que estaba mal y le preguntaron que tenia a lo cual ella solo actúo como siempre diciendo que estaba bien.

Fin flash back

Amu pov

Como ya hace un mes lo único que hago es levantarme, bañarme, tomar desayuno y luego de eso solo leo para no aburrirme, y la verdad estoy leyendo uno muy interesante se llama ¨los juego del hambre¨ ya voy en la mitad y en cuento lo termine comprare el que sigue ya que es una trilogía.

Cierto olvide un pequeño detalle mis padres salieron a parís hace una semana y se quedaran haya tosa las vacaciones de verano genial 2 meses sola hurra (nótese el sarcasmo) lo bueno es que como no están no tengo que fingir estar bien cuando no lo estoy.

En eso escucho que tocan el timbre, con mucha pesadez salgo de mi cómoda cama, para dirigirme a las escaleras y bajar al primer piso, cuando abro la puerta no puedo creer quien estaba ahí se supone que estaban de viaje y no volvían dentro de un tiempo más. Y cuando creí que esto no podría ponerse peor, justamente eso pasa.

-amu- y la abraza- nos quedaremos contigo hasta que mamá y papá lleguen de sus vacaciones, no te alegras

Nuestra pelirosa quien aun estaba en estado de shock solo pudo a atinar a decir un simple

-QUEEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

perdonnnnnnnnn se que no tengo perdón de dios por estar ausente tanto tiempo si quieren les doy mi dirección para asesinarme por que lo merezco de verdad lo siento pero he tenido algunos problemas en la escuela y ademas la falta de inspiración aveces no llaga.

bueno no las distraigo mas espero con todo mi corazón que este capitulo les gusto cualquier cosa me lo comunican ideas, criticas todo es muy bien recibido gracias

* * *

-ahh- ya no sabe cuántos suspiros había dado desde que supo que la cuidarían su hermana y su "cuñado"

-amu estas bien hace un buen tiempo estas decaída- pregunto su hermana

-estoy bien, pero si no les molesta voy a mi habitación-finalizo para luego retirarse y su cuarto

-Ikuto, no crees que amu está un poco rara

-solo es el aburrimiento, por lo que escuche de tus padres es que todos sus amigos salieron con sus familias- decía eso, pero por dentro sabía lo que era realmente.

Ella no quería estar cerca de ninguno de los dos, pero en especial… de él. Y aquello lo lastimaba de sobremanera no por el simple hecho de que la pelirosa no quería verlo si no, que él, la lastimo por no saber cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su esposa

-Ikuto voy a comprar algunas cosas para preparar el almuerzo, por favor ve a hablar con amu, estoy realmente preocupada por ella, si –decía ami

-haré lo que pueda, ve a comprar aquí te espero- al terminar de hablar su castaña esposa lo beso para luego salir a comprar

Ikuto pov

Aquel beso, fue extraño no sentida absolutamente NADA que está pasando, sé que estoy triste por lo que le hice a amu pero, siento que hay algo mas, algo que no puedo saber que es

_Vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí _

Tu otra vez, que quieres ahora

_Solo divertirme un poco, te dije que te dieras cuenta rápido de tus sentimientos pero el muy orgulloso no escucha _

Para de joderme que sentimientos no siento nada más que amistad por amu

_De acuerdo, pero déjame preguntarte algo_

Haa… dilo

_Que es exactamente lo que sentiste cuando se confesó?, o cuando la vez?, mejor esto que pasaría si ella ya no te ama?_

…

_Piénsalo bien y te repito date cuenta rápido o tu serás quien pierda la guerra _

LARGATEEEE

Demonios parezco loco hablando conmigo mismo, pero todas aquellas preguntas acaso tendrán respuesta lo tengo que averiguar ahora mismo

Fin pov

Ikuto estaba dispuesta a ir a hablar con la pelirosa pero, no puede faltar la persona que interrumpe, justo en ese momento tocan el timbre de la casa y obviamente fue a ver quién era, cuando lo hace puede ver a un joven de 17 a 18 años de cabello rojo y ojos verde.

-si, en que te puedo ayuda- dijo lo más cordial posible

-mucho gusto me llamo ayato sakamaki y me preguntaba si se encuentra Hinamori amu

Justo en ese momento amu bajaba para tomar un poco d agua, cuando lo vio a él y no dudo en salir corriendo para abrazarlo

-ayatooo-grito amu mientras lo abrazaba

-amu- dijo por la sorpresa y añadió- has crecido pequeña –para luego volver a abrazarla

Si tomar en cuenta a cierto peli azul rojo de la furia y celos que sentía en ese momento.

* * *

tsuki: espero les haya gustado, perdón por alguna falta de ortografía de este y al capitulo anterior.

LOLITA GOTICA espero te haya gustado el final me gusto tu idea y la voy a utilizar.

Y a todas aquellas sexys GRACIAS por seguir esta historia y no se enojen con esta torpe escritora.

sayonara

tsuki-chan


End file.
